huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey
}} Physical Description Audrey has a slim build along with small breasts. She has red eyes that match her faded red hair which extends to her midback and has a black rose/ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair. In her default outfit, she wears a red Lolita type dress with her shirt being red plaid with white squares, and a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wears a red collar with a black tie. She wears a red skirt with a red-and-white plaid horizontal ruffle in the middle, the two other ruffles being red. She has a black bow on her back and wears white high heels that also have black bows attached to them. There's also a red ribbon tied around her left ankle. Personality "Audrey is loud, self centered and an all around stuck up bitch. She has extremely high energy and believes life is a party that's meant to be enjoyed. As a result, she all too often indulges in reckless behaviors like smoking, drinking, recreational drug use, casual sex, ignoring her education, rejecting authority and generally doing whatever she feels like. Audrey has no real sense of loyalty or commitment and is only looking to have as much fun as possible."- Game Description History "Audrey is a college student studying cosmetology. Unlike her friend and classmate Tiffany, she doesn’t care for the academic setting and does not take her school work very seriously. She can often be found skipping class and hanging out at the Mall. Audrey is a self described party girl. She admires Jessie’s carefree lifestyle and tries to emulate her. She loves to go dancing and drags her friends to the local nightclub several times a week. Though the extent of the problem is unclear, Tiffany and Nikki suspect Audrey of having drug abuse issues."-Original Backstory Relationships Nikki Audrey and Nikki seem to be polar opposites, but are still on friendly terms, although Audrey seems more fond of Nikki than the reverse. Kyanna Although their relationship was brief, Audrey's relationship with Kyanna is not positive. Audrey always argues with Kyanna about her hair cutting styles and calls her a "whore". When the player talks to Kyanna, she will mention Audrey (not in name) and she will call her a "bitch". Tiffany Although Audrey and Tiffany are never seen interacting with each other, it's possible that they are actually good friends. Because they are in the same school and class together, they seem to talk a lot with each other off-screen. Tiffany even mentions that Audrey would get jealous if Tiffany had something that she didn't. Also, Tiffany mentions that her "friend" Audrey once gave her some drugs to try. Jessie Despite having no in-game interaction with each other, it is known that Audrey looks up to Jessie for her carefree lifestyle in the game description. Trivia * Audrey will appear in the upcoming game "HunieCam Studio", another game deveoped by HuniePot. ** She is one of eight characters to make an appearance in this; the other seven being Kyanna, Jessie,Tiffany, Lola, Beli, Aiko and Nikki. * Although her game description states she participates in casual sex, she was a virgin before the player had sex with her. This is revealed to the player by Kyu when the player gives Audrey's underwear to her when unlocking Alpha Mode. * Along with Kyanna's voice actress Helene Daviau, Brittany Lauda is one of the voice actresses in this game to be involved in Yandere Simulator, voicing Osana Najimi (whose personality is very much like Audrey's). * Although Audrey is asleep every morning, the first time you encounter her is morning. This is the only chance you can take her to a morning date (Farmers Market, Hiking Trail or Botanical Garden). *At "B", Audrey has the smallest cup size of all the human girls. *Audrey might be a tsundere, a sort of person that tries to avoid crushes and acting violent to keep others away, but building a crush on someone under a long time. This may be because Audrey acts mean to the player by saying swearing words and seems to hate the player, but later in the game she actually acts nicer to the player, by not being mad and actually being somewhat happy around the player. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio